


Beautiful

by maielalcinoe



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Beautiful</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Beautiful

Title: Beautiful

Rating: PG

Pairings: Chlex, Lexana

Disclaimer: Not mine sadly

Summary: Post Lex/Lana wedding, Lex is reflecting.

Word count: 254

AN: From a first line/last line prompt meme.

Lex had watched this video a thousand times now. Lana at his side looking stunning, his new bride but his gaze was fixed on the blonde next to her. Chloe, she looked beautiful beyond his ability to articulate but she was in the wrong place. It should have been her as his bride, his love, his partner but taking Lana had seemed so much sweeter a revenge.

Now the brunette was in another room taking in the sight of the nursery he had put together for the child she believed they were having. If he had his way she would never truly have a child of his, only Chloe would have that gift, if she chose to.

Her blonde hair seemed to be glittering in the sunlight as he watched the video again, rewinding back to the start of the bit with Chloe. He had it on dvd as well as video, he seemed to be wearing it out with repeated viewing but he couldn't stop himself.

He could hear shuffling in the corridor behind him as Lana came into the room with him. She sat next to him and Lex had to resist standing and moving away. "I can't believe you're watching this again," he could hear the teasing tone. "Oh I just like to see how beautiful you were." Lies, untruths, it was the way of his life now, at home and in business but it seemed to get easier everyday. Except with her, he spoke only the truth to his Chloe.


End file.
